


Illegal

by osehorn13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, What they do is illegal, its just the law, nothing major, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osehorn13/pseuds/osehorn13
Summary: He knew what they were doing was technically illegal. He didn't really care.





	

He knew it was dangerous.  
He knew it was technically illegal.  
But, then, he was Victor Nikiforov, and when did he do what other people expected?  
He new that being gay was a crime, and that the chances of him being arrested were extremely high if it weren't for his celebrity status.  
He new he could get thrown in jail simply for existing, and that terrified him.  
And yet, he still went out and showed people exactly what Victor Nikiforov was capable of.  
He helped Yurio with his identity, telling the boy that it was OK to be trans and still like Otabek.  
He helped Yuuri come to terms with his crush on him, and really that worked out for the better.  
They were happily married, but Victor daren't move back to Russia.  
All the people he needed were fine with him, and they lived in Japan so it was OK.  
Really, it was.


End file.
